Highschool DxD: Light Music Club
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: School-life version of Highschool DxD. No supernatural, no sacred gear, all human. Haruka, Issei, and Vali had entered their second year of high school. Irina and Issei are childhood friends. But that doesn't mean that Issei knows everything about Irina. One day he found her alone in her clubroom and then... everything changes. Slice of Life AU: mainly White Album 2 references.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place in a world with no supernatural happening. This story is purely school life since I wonder why Highschool DxD has 'Highschool' in its title when the 'school' part is not very important. This is the Issei x Irina route to my 'School Years' fic.**

* * *

 **Let's start the Light Music Club!**

 **Scene 1:**

-Issei pov-

Greetings. My name is Hyoudou Issei. I'll do a short introduction of myself before we get into the main event. I'm a second year sophomore in Kuoh academy. Overall, I'm a normal student. I'm not like Vali who is very popular due to his image of a bad boy, which he actually is, or like Haruka who is the ace of the kendo club. Unlike them, I score average in test, I look average, and I'm overall an average student stuck as friends with the most popular groups of the academy.

There's no need to speak about Haruka's fame. That damn pretty boy is very popular due to his good looks and status as the ace of the kendo club. A lot of girls, especially in the kendo club, have a crush on him. There are a few reasons why he is still single despite everything. First, he is more focused on kendo. There's a reason he is the ace after all. Second is his closeness with the group of three beautiful seniors, the infamous Twintail Trio. In that regard though, I think that they're the major source of his stress. But still… damn that guy! It is obvious that Serafall-senpai has a crush on him! Why can't he see it?! If I were him, I'd be happy to be Serafall-senpai's boyfriend and be smothered in her wonderful oppai!

Ehm, well, leaving that lucky bastard aside, I am also friends with Kusanagi Vali. He is the little brother of Kusanagi Momoka-senpai, one of the twintail trio, and another popular guy in school. If Haruka is the popular prince-like kind of guy, Vali is a bad boy type. It doesn't help that he is openly involved in a gang, their leader even. At least his group just went around having fun and even helping people instead of causing trouble. He is also cool, even I will admit that. But he is hard to approach. Not because he is dangerous or anything but because he always has Kuroka by his side. Yup, he is somewhat claimed by Kuroka unofficially with how near inseparable they are. Damn that lucky bastard! Kuroka is another one of the school's top beauty! Why are my male friends claimed by the top beauties! What about me?!

And then there is me, the average guy of the group. Average brain, average looks, average ability, all average… well, if you are discounting my somewhat perverse nature. Yes, Hyoudou Issei is a pervert. Which is why I have a dream… and that dream is to make a harem!

Now, as I dramatically declare my dream with a fist held in my chest, my ears picked up a sound that I felt like I know all too well although I cannot put it.

"Hmm?"

I look behind me to where the source of the sound is and panicked when I saw Matsuda and Motohama, my other male friends, running away from a stampede… of angry kendo club girls!

"Get back here you two!"

"Just because Ace is not around doesn't mean you can peek on us!"

""Help us Issei!""

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

And my first day began with me being trampled under a stampede of girls. At least I managed to catch a few glimpse of their panties before passing out, ufufu.

* * *

"Ouch, careful Irina, I'm still in pain."

"Stay still and let me clean them, Ise-kun."

"Ouch."

I, Hyoudou Issei, became a victim of what was known as a stampede of angry girls when I didn't even do anything. To borrow a phrase from a certain bastard protagonist with his own harem…

"Fukou da, ouch!"

"I told you to stay still."

I am currently being treated by my childhood friend Shidou Irina in class. I'm lucky that the girls didn't beat me to death like usual which is probably what would've happened if I were to follow Matsuda and Motohama peeking. Normally, a pervert like me would've been happy being treated by a girl as pretty as Irina but I stay silent and let Irina treat me without thinking anything indecent.

Why is that? This is Shidou Irina, one of the cutest girl in school ranked up there with the twintail trio which makes her one of the top ten girls. Any boys would be happy to be able to get close to her. Well maybe not Vali since he is a maniac who loves fighting more than anything and not Kiba Yuuto since… I don't think he is straight. But as for me, I am just used to her presence. We've been friends for a long time and as much of a pervert as I am, I will never think like that towards someone who I consider family.

Plus anyone knows she is pretty much untouchable. The twintail trio are untouchable since they are crazy but Irina is because of Haruka. Say what you may about him, he even drop a thick encyclopedia on Irina if it means waking her up but he loves his sister and is protective of her. So yes, if anyone wants to bag her, they have to face the ace of the kendo club and will probably be beaten to a pulp first.

Plus I myself won't let my childhood friend be bagged by anyone like me! I swore that I will protect her innocence and together with Haruka we will protect her from unsavory boys!

Putting that matter aside though, I feel bad for making Irina tend to me like this. She's always the one taking care of me, Haruka, and Vali (if Kuroka hadn't already in Vali's case) whenever we're hurt and I'm the one who's frequently using that service since… there is Matsuda, Motohama, and the kendo girls.

What's worse is that I heard that the kendo girls had tried dragging Kiba and Haruka into their changing room once to try and bag either of them! Why is life so unfair! Haruka, trade place with me!

Guh, it seems like my oppai power is in the red. Damn you Haruka for denying me my oppai paradise! If there is one thing I don't like about you and Irina coming back is this! I don't need to be set straight!

"Hello, earth to Ise-kun? You have that lecherous face again."

"Ehh, uhh, sorry about that."

I apologized to Irina. I don't like showing her that side of me. At least that's one thing I need to work on. And why is she fidgeting like she is nervous?

"Ise-kun, are you alright?"

"Hmm? Yes, I don't think it hurts anymore."

"No, not that. It's been two years since then."

"Ohh…"

Now I get why Irina is nervous. Two years ago, I had a girlfriend. We were together for four months and I really love her. Her name was Amano Yuma. She dumped me for another guy. Since then… I guess I'm still affected by it if I did curb my perversity. I haven't gone peeking anywhere for almost two weeks.

Irina was the one who console me back then. I locked myself in my room for days. Funny enough, the reason why I met Vali was because she booted me out of my room after four days and forced me to get some fresh air with Haruka while she clean up my room. She's dependable when you need her and a very good friend. She's so good that I consider it a taboo to peek on her after that.

She's concerned about me.

"Don't worry Irina. I'm already over her."

"Ise-kun."

There's a comfortable silence of mutual understanding between us. It is good to know that there is someone like Irina that I can call my best friend… until that silence is broken by a scream coming from outside the window.

"Dammit Sera! Let me go!"

"Nope! I won't let Haru-chan go until you agree to join our class!"

Both of us look outside to see Haruka being chased by the twintail trio though one of them have dropped out and only Serafall-senpai and Momoka-senpai are chasing him. It's almost a daily spectacle here whenever Haruka encounters the infamous trio.

"They slipped up."

"Yes, they did."

Haruka called Serafall-senpai 'Sera' while Serafall-senpai called him 'Haru-chan'. They didn't do that unless they're at the height of their excitement. Despite everything he said and all his complains about Serafall-senpai, they're actually very close. I can't help but envy him!

The entertainment ended though when the bell rang. Irina and I got back to our respective seats and the first day of school starts.

* * *

Class started once the bell rang. Well, not classes really but homeroom. Once the teacher start talking, I feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Halfway through it and I have dozed off or so I believe.

Because I'm sure I'm currently dreaming!

Ufufu, there are boobs, boobs everywhere and they all belong to me!

"Ise-kun."

Huh? Wait, that voice is familiar. I look around trying to find the source of that voice. Then I found it. A perfect set of breasts! It's big but not so big that it looks like a fake and its perkyness… I try touching it and it's just like how I…

*SMACK*

"Owaa!"

I felt pain on my head and eventually return to the real world. I fell off my chair but the pain on my head, I'm sure it's not because I fell and hit my head. It's a familiar feeling. It's like someone hit my head with their fist I look up and there stood Irina whose face is red and her right hand is clenched into a fist looking like she had just hit someone while her left arm is trying to cover her che- Ohh shit!"

"Pervert!"

Oops, looks like in my sleep I just groped Irina. I look around and the class is fortunately almost empty but still, looking at her almost crying expression made me feel bad.

"S-sorry Irina."

"Hmph, even when sleeping you're still a pervert… at least you're thinking about me."

Huh, what was that? I think she said something after calling me a pervert but I can't hear her muttering. I continue trying to apologize to her. It just felt wrong when it's Irina. And it's just earlier that I swear that I will protect her innocence! No! If Haruka knew, he would kill me! Fortunately I remember earlier that he is busy with a new student who wants to join the kendo club… I get the feeling that I also should not mess with that new girl or Haruka will kill me.

"Anyway, what time is it?"

"School is already finished, Ise-kun. You slept through the final period."

Irina told me. Ahh, I see. Thank goodness. That mean not many people saw what I just did and if anyone were to report to her brother… I shudder while thinking what Haruka would do to me. Even Matsuda and Motohama wouldn't dare mess with the famed ace's twin sister.

"Hmm… Ah! I'm late for my club! Sorry Ise-kun, talk to you later, bye bye!"

"Oi Irina, wait!"

Irina, looking at the clock, ran out from the class and went to her club, whatever it is. I was never in a club so I never asked her what her club is. As I got up from the floor, I felt a weight on my back that is sadly not a girl but one of my friends. Not Vali, but a… partner in crime, two of them.

"Get off me Matsuda, Motohama!"

""Issei you damn traitor!""

The two of them yelled at me. They've been calling me that since Irina and Haruka came back, especially since Irina is close to me. I kept telling them that there's nothing special between us. I don't perv on my family dammit! Well, maybe a little since Kuroka is just too damn seductive! Too bad she's already claimed by Vali, not that the bastard would admit it.

"Hohoho, are the virgin duo jealous of Hyoudou-kun since he has a childhood friend to take care of his every needs?"

That voice! Dammit, not her! The most perverted girl in class and the female counterpart of Motohama, Kiryuu Aika!

"What do you want, Kiryuu Aika!"

"We're punishing Issei for his betrayal. Damn him for having one of the top beauties as childhood friend!"

"Maa it's not like anyone but Hyoudou-kun have a chance with her. Remember, there's an insurmountable wall guarding that particular girl."

Kiryuu reminded. Matsuda and Motohama freeze and shuddered, likely remembering what, or who they have to face if they dare try to lay their hands on Irina.

"Damn, it's true that Issei is not the final boss if we want to get to Shidou-chan."

"Indeed, nobody would dare to get close to her as long as the Ace is watching. But!"

The two of them turn towards me, both with fingers pointing. I blinked confusedly at their action.

"Here we have someone who has the blessing of said Ace and even Shidou-chan's care but look what he's doing!"

"I bet this fool doesn't even realize that he already has what many boys in this school want!"

Seriously, what are they talking about? I ignore Matsuda and Motohama and speak with Kiryuu.

"Oi Kiryuu, I was wondering, what is Irina's club anyway?"

"Huh, you mean you didn't know? It's…"

* * *

I immediately rushed to Irina's clubroom after hearing what Kiryuu told me. Why did she say she has a club activity? Her club was disbanded last year after all its members except her graduated.

I finally arrived in front of Irina's clubroom, the second music room, the place where Kuoh Academy's Light Music Club used to gather and practice. I was about to open the sliding door when I heard the sound of an instrument. I recognize it as a bass. After some instrumental, I finally heard Irina's voice coming from the clubroom.

 _'_ _Tasogare kousaten kakeyaru_

 _Aitai to omou sonna kimochi wa'_

I was stunned as I hear her voice. I slowly open the door, carefully sliding it as if I don't want to be noticed.

 _'_ _Sora wo oyoideru kumo mitai ni_

 _Butsukatte, tokete, kieta'_

I have never noticed, I have never heard her. Kiryuu said that she performed at last year's cultural festival but I didn't hear her singing. I left before the band performed their last song which was the one that she sung.

 _'_ _Itsukara darou surechigatteru_

 _Soredemo dokoka de_

 _Anata dake motomete iru'_

I opened the door wide and there she is holding a bass and singing at the same time, a Shidou Irina that I had never seen before. The moment I laid eyes on her, something inside me moved.

 _'_ _Aitakute sora ni egaita_

 _Mirai he to tsu_ … Ise'kun"

Irina stopped singing when she noticed me, seeing me just standing by the door… captivated.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! It's a funny thing why I decided to write this one. I was watching 'Fuuka' when I thought "Why the hell not?" and so I decided that Issei x Irina story will be about a light music club. I have lots of materials for this type of story considering I played Da Capo 2 and White Album 2.**

 **Ohh and FYI, the song Irina sings is 'Tasogare Kousaten' which is the song for the first 'Kimi no iru Machi' OVA. I felt it's fitting since I got the idea from 'Fuuka' which is another work by Seo-sensei.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's start the Light Music Club**

 **Scene 2:**

Time seem to stop when I saw Irina singing alone in the Light Music Club's clubroom. She look so sad but so beautiful. I felt like I could just stand there and watch her sing for hours. But unfortunately she noticed me and her face turns red. Ehh? Why is she turning red? She doesn't want anyone to watch? But her voice is great!

"I-Ise-kun?!"

"Hey, Irina."

"What are you doing here?!"

She asked. Uhh, how do I explain this? I can't say that I'm entranced by her singing. Wait, that's not what I should be thinking! There is something more important I should be asking her!

"I should be the one asking you! The Light Music Club was disbanded since the seniors graduated but why are you here?"

"Uhh, that is… I…"

Irina fidgeted. Why is she nervous? It's not like she's guilty of anything, right? Ohh wait… since the club was disbanded then that means she's using the room in secret? Did Haruka know about this?

"Wait a minute… that might work."

Irina suddenly muttered something. She walked over to a guitar and took it. She turn to me and gave me the guitar. Uhh, wait a minute, why give me a guitar? What am I supposed to do with it?

"Uhh, Irina-san? Why did you give me a guitar?"

"Ise-kun, you used to play guitar back then, right?"

I used to… ohh yeah, back when I dated Yuuma-chan I used to play a guitar for her. I stopped playing after we broke up. Wait a minute, is she telling me to play? I was about to refuse but then I saw her expectant look and then all thought about refusing her request disappear from my mind. I sighed and sat down on a chair. Let's see if I remember how to do this. She offered me a pick to use but I did not take it. I instead fetched my wallet and took out my old pick. I don't know why I still keep my old pick. Maybe it's for sentimental reasons.

"Hmm, I haven't played one for a long time. Let's see, it should be like this…"

I began testing the strings as I adjust it until I get a satisfactory sound. When I find the sound is to my liking, I pick a song I wanted to play. I remember a good one that Irina should know. We listened to it when we were younger and I also used to play it to practice although I never played it for Yuuma-chan.

I began playing the song by picking one string at a time. I need to get the feel back before I play for real. After four repetitions, I finally feel comfortable enough to play for real although maybe not at the level I was before.

'Let's see… 1… 2… 3…"

I started playing the song for real. Irina also started humming to the tune. I smiled as I see her enjoying herself. Although a moment later her eyes widened, probably recognizing the song I am playing. Like I thought, she finally recognize the song I'm playing since she began singing along with my guitar accompaniment.

 _'_ _Sugiteyuku kisetsu ni_

 _Oitekita takaramono_

 _Taisetsuna piisu no_

 _kaketa pazuru da ne_

 _Shiroi yuki ga machi ni_

 _Yasashiku tsumoru you ni_

 _Arubamu no kuuhaku wo_

 _Zenbu… umete shimaou.'_

I stopped my guitar at the same time Irina finished the first part of the song. Her voice is really beautiful and she's a good singer, especially when singing White Album. Yes, it's been a while since I last listen to that song or played it with a guitar. But now that I played it again, it feels great, especially with Irina singing it.

"I knew it…"

Suddenly Irina took my hands and clasped it in hers. She looked at me expectantly like before as she inch closer. I can feel myself blushing since her face is only inches away from mine. Come on, no perverted thoughts! She's like a sister to me!

"Ise-kun, will you join the light music club with me?"

"…hai?"

* * *

I, Hyoudou Issei, am sitting on my bed while looking up at the ceiling. I got back from school three hours ago and have been in this position since after finishing dinner. Usually I would be watching porn at this hour but none of my DVDs are on the floor and my TV is still switched off. The reason for this is the paper on my desk.

"The light music club huh."

It's a club application form that Irina gave me. All I need to do is fill it up and gave it to a teacher tomorrow. But I don't know if I should join the club or not. But whenever I thought about not joining the club, Irina's sad face would appear on my mind and I will feel bad.

"She really enjoy singing though."

I recall the look Irina has when she was singing. She's always happy but when she was singing the smile she has is just different. It's more radiant and beautiful rather than her usual cute smile. Even I can immediately tell how much she enjoys singing.

My eyes then went towards an old object sitting in the left corner of my bedroom. I got up from my bed to grab the object. It's a little dusty. I blow away the dust and look at the wooden instrument I used to play. It's my old guitar I used to play for Yuuma-chan. I recall some good memories playing it for Yuuma-chan but after breaking up with her I never touched my guitar again until now. No wonder it's so dirty.

I used to be quite good in playing guitar. I first learn how to play it from dad so I could attract some girls, not that it work much but it was useful when I was dating Yuuma-chan. Now that I think of it though, I only played it because I think that I could get girls with it, not because I like music. I can't even recall any time I played just to enjoy myself… wait, there are several occasions when I play just for myself.

I recall all those practice sessions with dad and when I practiced alone. Playing White Album alone as I practice or spend time with dad like real father and son, I truly enjoy those moments. And of course that moment earlier when I play for Irina because I enjoy her singing.

I look at my guitar and then at the club registration form. Maybe…

* * *

The moment I came to school, I put my things on my desk and head to the teacher's lounge to submit my club application form to my homeroom teacher. When I got to the teacher's lounge, I spotted my homeroom teacher, the PE teacher Ddraig-sensei, on his desk sipping on his morning coffee. He's a tall and muscular man with messy red hair and a scar on his left cheek. He is easy to spot since he usually wear his bright red jersey. It was said that he used to be a delinquent during his school days.

When I gave him the form, he immediately put down his coffee and stared at the paper strangely. Somehow the surprised expression of Ddraig-sensei is annoying me. He look at me in disbelief when he read the club application form I gave him. He then put the application form on his table and look at me straight in the eyes with a very serious expression.

"Alright Issei, what are you planning on this time? Don't tell me you're trying to take advantage of Shidou-chan since she's the only other member of the club. Or maybe the clubroom is a good vantage point for peeping? Either way I'll be sure to get the truth out of you so spill."

A tick mark appeared on my forehead. This teacher… can't you at least trust me a little? I'm doing this for my childhood friend dammit! Besides, you can't see the girls changing room from the school side of the gym! Ohh wait, that's not the problem right now, although that's still too bad. And taking advantage of Irina? Putting aside her protective and terrifying brother, she's like a family to me dammit and I don't perv on my family!

"Sensei, I'm just trying to help my childhood friend here. Besides, you know what her brother will do to me if I were to try anything."

"Hnn, true enough. Anyway you do know tha-"

"Ise-kun, is it true that you agree to join the light music club?!"

Ddraig-sensei was interrupted when Irina suddenly came to the teacher's lounge while shouting at the top of her lung. Luckily, there's only Ddraig-sensei and Okita-sensei at the mo- wait, is that Azazel-sensei buried under a pile of papers? Anyway, she's lucky that the other teachers haven't arrived yet or she'll receive a good scolding from one of the stricter teachers. Suddenly a black tube knocked Irina's head.

"Irina, please don't shout in the teacher's lounge. And don't block the door."

A familiar voice scold her and Irina move away from the door. The one behind Irina who came in is a spitting image of her if Irina were a male. Not surprising since they are twins after all. Haruka came in with a tube which contains his shinai. He's probably here to look for the kendo club advisor, Okita-sensei. Ohh wait, there's someone else with her.

Behind Haruka is a girl I haven't seen before. She has blue hair and a sexy figure with ample breasts. Dammit, another cutie that I have never heard about?! If my observation is correct, her breast size is around the same as Irina. How come I ne- ahh, Haruka is glaring at me. Dammit, let me have my fun you bishounen bas- guhaa!

"Ise, what did I tell you about being a pervert in my presence?"

Ghe, damn, sometimes I wonder if Haruka actually have a sixth sense or something. I rubbed my sore nose that was hit by his tube that contains his shinai. Okay, I better keep myself under control if he's here or he'll make my life hell later. I saw Irina approaching me while Haruka decided that I've had enough and went to Okita-sensei like I expected while the blue haired girl follow him from behind.

"You must've thought something perverted about Quarta-san. Muu, you're a helpless pervert."

I grinned innocently at Irina who is pouting. She knew I can't help it.

"Anyway, did you really agree to join the club? I heard from Aika-chan that you came here with the club registration form."

Ahh, so someone saw me. Wait a minute, was Kiryuu even there when I left the class? I didn't see her at all. That girl can be even more sneaky than Motohama.

"Yeah, I'll be joining the light music club."

At my answer Irina immediately beamed. I never thought that anyone can actually be so happy that it seem like they glow. Unfortunately, our moment were interrupted by Ddraig-sensei who coughed to get our attention.

"Don't get your hopes up yet kids. As I was about to say before I was rudely interrupted…"

Ddraig-sensei glared at Irina who at least has the decency to look ashamed.

"To make a club, you will need at least four members and a club advisor. Even if Issei join in the Light Music Club still need two more members and an advisor."

Ohh right, there's that regulation. I forgot about it since I never joined a club. Irina look downcast but I pat her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well then we'll just find two more members to join us."

I told Ddraig-sensei. After all, how hard can it be to find two more members for a club, right?

* * *

 **Thank you White Album 2 for giving me an idea on how to continue this stuff! I need a break from writing supernatural action.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's start the Light Music Club**

 **Scene 3:**

"I said that but where can we find more members?"

I sighed as the four of us, me, Irina, Haruka, and the unknown girl, left the teacher's lounge. I have no idea and I don't know that many people to even get to pick someone at random. People that I know include the twintail trio who are impossible to handle except for Haruka, Matsuda and Motohama who can't play any instrument, Haruka and the new girl who would prefer to focus on kendo, and Vali who would rather punch people. Yeah I know some other people but I don't think they can help us.

"I'd like to help but I can't."

"You were planning on participating in the tournament this year, right Haruka-san?"

The blue haired girl mentioned. Right, Haruka decided to compete in this year's kendo tournament, right? He didn't compete last year because he wanted to prepare but this year he will definitely compete. He mentioned that his rival will be competing after all.

"Yeah and besides I'm only average in music. I can play a bass but I'm not that good. Besides that will be Irina's position anyway."

"But onii-sama, you're the one who taught me."

"And you're now better than me. Music is your path, mine is the sword. Still, I'll look around to see if I can find anyone for you guys."

Thank you Haruka! You know more people than me so you should be able to find someone that can help us out! Ohh and an advisor. Can't forget about finding a club advisor. But that can be left for later after we have the members needed to start our club.

"Speaking of which, who's the new girl?"

I asked Haruka. We haven't been introduced yet. Irina is also curious.

"This one? Quarta, go ahead and introduce yourself."

When Haruka told her to, the blue haired girl stopped to introduce herself. I try not to stare at her impressive breasts with Haruka around as I can already see him glaring at me. Still, our school can really gather some impressive beauties.

"My name is Xenovia Quarta from class 2-A. I moved from Italy just recently."

Ohh, a foreigner! But she has impressive Japanese although there's still a little bit of accent there. Damn, Haruka is lucky. And since she's now part of the kendo club that means he'll be around… uhh, I should probably stop since his glare got even scarier.

"Nice to meet you, Quarta-san. I'm Shidou Irina. Just call me Irina so you won't be confused with my brother."

"Haruka-san's sister? I see. It's too bad that you don't practice kendo but like Haruka-san said, you have chosen your path. I will pray for your success in your endeavor."

Uwahh, how formal! She also looks like the serious type!

"And you are?"

Now she's looking at me so I introduce myself.

"I'm Irina's classmate and childhood friend, Hyoudou Issei. It's nice to meet you, Quarta-chan!"

I offered her a handshake but Haruka suddenly got in between us.

"I should also add that he's one of the infamous perverted trio. I've been trying to beat the perversity out of him but it works only a little. You can beat him up if you find him peeking on you."

"I see. Thank you for the warning, Haruka-san. I will make sure to hit him if I find him doing any perverted activity."

Don't just agree with him like that! Damn you Haruka! Although, this actually make me wonder if he's actually interested in the new student. I've never seen Haruka personally recommend someone and even help them enter the kendo club.

I shook my head, trying not to think too much about it. I have my own problem right now so I better focus on it first.

* * *

When the bell rang, I got out of the class with Irina following behind me. I'm still thinking about who I can ask to join our club. The two of us head to the cafeteria and we're joined by Haruka and Quarta-san. Again, the two of them are together. I picked curry for my lunch while Irina is eating her homemade lunch made by Haruka. We're soon joined by the twintail trio and just like usual, Serafall-senpai stick close to Haruka like a glue, although she's also glaring at Quarta-san.

"…thieving cat."

Quarta-san blinked when Serafall-senpai called her a thieving cat, glaring at her while clinging to Haruka. Senpai's breasts are pressed on his arm. Damn lucky bastard. He sighs as he try to have Serafall-senpai let him go.

"Sera, let go of my arm, I can't eat like this."

"Then do you want me to feed you~?"

"Senior or not, you should let him go. Can't you see that you're an annoyance to Haruka-san?"

"Thieving cat should shut up!"

And finally Serafall-senpai and Quarta-san started arguing with Haruka looking miserable between them. Me and the rest of the group is enjoying this though. It's always funny to see Serafall-senpai and Haruka's interaction. Now with the addition of Quarta-san, the fun increases.

"Interesting. It seems Sera have a real rival now."

Kusanagi Momoka-senpai, Vali's elder sister commented. The most mature of the twintail trio (in attitude at least) smile in amusement. The third member of the twintail trio, Yoshino Sakura-senpai, also chuckled.

Serafall-senpai's crush on Haruka is an open secret. Naturally, everyone knows and seeing her clinging to Haruka is normal. It's one of the reasons why there aren't many people who try to confess to Haruka despite his popularity being the kendo club's ace and all.

That's because of the infamy of the twintail trio. Nobody could handle them or their antics for long, especially when all three of them are geniuses. Their antics got to the point where even Matsuda and Motohama wouldn't even dare think of perverted thoughts about them, especially after the incident on their third year of junior high school.

The twintail trio hand them by their legs after stripping them naked in public after Sakura-senpai saw them peeking on Serafall-senpai and Momo-senpai changing. There are several other traumatizing incidents that made them afraid of the trio. Obviously, I knew better than to even try peeking on them.

So despite their cuteness which made them part of the top ten beauties of Kuoh, I wouldn't even dare stare inappropriately at them because I still value my life, especially since I heard from Vali that he castrated a guy who was hitting on his sister last year. Yup, not gonna go there. Those three are forbidden.

Anyway, that's not important for now. Since the twintail trio is here, I should ask them for some help.

"Nee Momo-senpai."

Momo-senpai turn towards me when I call her name.

"What is it Ise-kun?"

"I just want to ask. Do you know anyone who could play an instrument in a band?"

I went straight to the point. Suddenly, I saw her smile and she turn away from me. It looks like she's remembering something since she has this nostalgic look that I myself had just last night.

"A band huh. I used to play in a band once during my second year of middle school. I used to play a keyboard. Good times."

She said while reminiscing her past. I didn't expect that one of the twintail trio actually played in a band once. But that means she might know someone who can help us! She turn back to face me again and this time Momo-senpai showed me a smile that is not one of her devious smile but a sincere one.

"I know someone who could help. You know about the second music room in the old school building?"

The second music room in the old school building? As I recall, that place is reserved only for the best student in the music department. It's located on the left corner of the second floor of the old school building and is smaller than the first music room which is on the first floor of the old building. Unlike the first music room, the second music room cannot be seen from the main school building and since I never went to the old school building, I only knew it through rumors.

But there is one problem with that.

"The second music room? Isn't that the one reserved for elites who participate in concerts? They're the elite among elites!"

Momo-senpai nodded. Is she serious? Those music department students already have their elitist attitude towards us normal students and she expect me to meet the elite among elites?! Me, one of the perverted trio?! She's trying to kill me! I'd be lucky if that student didn't kick me out at first sight!

"Well, we could try, right?"

Irina who apparently heard what we were talking about said to me. I gave her a deadpan look. She can't be serious, can she?

"It's not like we have any other lead."

I give up. She's right. It's not like we have any other lead. Might as well try get this elite of elites. I hope Irina bring a first aid kit. If the student is a boy, I'd probably get kicked out faster than I can speak. But if it's a girl, then I'm sure she'll throw a guitar at me, or god forbid, a whole freaking piano!

The lunch ended with Momo-senpai giving me a key to the second music room… and Haruka being fed forcefully by Serafall-senpai while Quarta-san glared at her.

* * *

Irina and I arrived in front of the old school building. I swallowed the imaginary lump in my throat as we walk into the building following Momo-senpai's suggestion. Irina walk in front of me because she knows I'm nervous, especially because we're going to meet one of the music department's top student. Damn my bad reputation!

"Can we go back?"

"Mou, it's just a little bit more! Let's go, Ise."

Irina grab my hand and pull me along as she climb the stairs to the second floor. We then turn left towards where the second music room is. Damn, there's no backing out from this now. It's all or nothing.

Irina was about to knock on the door but stopped when we hear a melody coming from the other side. It's a piano so that means the person beyond this door is a pianist. Momo-senpai did say that she played keyboard when she was in middle school so maybe they knew each other because they play similar instrument?

"Hnn hnn hnn hnn hnn~ Hnnnn hnn hnn… wait, this is…"

Irina hums along with the tune and it looks like she recognized it. I wonder what it is so I try to hum along. After a short moment, my eyes widened because I knew this song. In fact, I played it yesterday for Irina with a guitar.

"White Album?"

Irina nodded. This makes her even more curious about who is playing the piano. Irina didn't even knock as she just push the door open and enter the second music room. I facepalmed. We'll get kicked out for sure… that is until I hear her gasp.

"No way…"

She sounded like she couldn't believe what she's seeing. I wonder who is playing the piano that can make Irina sound so surprised. Maybe it's Momo-senpai herself and she's pranking us? I'd laugh if it is Vali but that's impossible, right? I decided to peek into the second music room and when I saw who is playing the piano, my jaws dropped.

That black hair, those large breasts and unbuttoned uniform that shows her cleavage, that nekomimi headband, unbelievable! She's the last person I would expect to be playing the piano. After all, knowing what she's like, I can't believe that she could play piano that well!

"No way… Kuroka?!"

The one playing the piano is none other than Vali's partner in crime and Shirone's elder sister, Toujou Kuroka!

* * *

 **And so the third member of their band is introduced. It's none other than Kuroka herself! Her background, which will be explored later, is similar but different from Touma Kazusa from White Album 2. Don't worry though. Kuroka won't be acting like Kazusa so there's no worry there. It's just that it somehow seems nice. Irina looks like Ogiso Setsuna so Kuroka will be the Touma Kazusa... although they definitely won't end up like those two in White Album 2 or it will be a total disaster.** **So far I took most of my materials from Da Capo 2, Fuuka, and White Album 2. I hope I can manage this well enough.**

 **Next chapter will be where they persuade Kuroka to join them and maybe also drag in the fourth member. I want to finish the first arc which is 'Let's Start The Light Music Club' arc before the end of the year.**

 **Parker: Yeah, too much magic stuff and harem can get boring. That's actually the reason why I wrote this in the first place. Sometimes we should try to appreciate simple stuff like this.**

 **Syun: I love Fuuka too. It's one of the better series I've watched in recent years.**

 **Dragon Rider 66: It's obvious who the last member is with the addition of Kuroka. As for the advisor, you can guess from the list of Kuoh academy staff in the other highschool story.**


End file.
